Wild Kratts: Element Charge Ep 8 The Old Switcheroo
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: Zach has teamed up with Donita and Gourmand to try to stop the Wild Kratts, and they do that by using the Power Leecher 2.0, a machine that steals the power from any thing. But when the mechanism goes on a fritz, the Wild Kratts switch personalities. Will Nic be able to unswitch this situation? (Sorry for the wait).


Zach was in his mansion, talking with Donita and Gourmand.

"Hello Donita, Gourmand. I have a proposition for you both."

"This better be good, Zach. I busy trying make starfish belt buckles." said Donita.

"Yeah. I've got fish to fry, literally." replied Gourmand.

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to my newest invention. Behold, the Power Leecher 2.0!"

"Oooooh."

"With this baby, it can suck the power from any living or moving source. Obseve!" He plugged up the Leecher. It stuck out two cords at the Zachbot.

Then, it sucked the power out of the Zachbot.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Impressive, but how does this go along with your preposition?" asked Donita.

"Well, as you may already know, those Wild Kratts have a source of high energy. From what I heard, they're called E-Braces, I think. But anyway, with the Power Leecher, I can steal the powers from those bracelets, and transfer them to my new line of Zachbots, the Elebots!"

"Hmm, what's in it for us?" asked Gourmand.

"Duh, my sincere gratitude."

They were about to hang up. "Wait! If you help me, you won't have to worry about stopping the Wild Kratts ever again."

The villains thought for a moment. "Deal!"

"Excellent! Wild Rats, today's the day that you will fall!" he laughed maniacally.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wild Kratts were enjoying their day off.

"Ahh, this is perfect. No villains, no creature to save. Just a little R&R." said Rico, who was laying down on his bed.

"You said it. It's good to have some piece and quiet." replied Nic.

"Shh." Chris made a notion to tell them to be quiet. Martin was asleep.

"This is very swell. What can go wrong now?" whispered Chris.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, which caused Martin to roll out of his bed.

"Oww, my head. What's going on? Wait, don't tell me."

"Someone or something is in trouble. Again." they groaned

The guys went out to main part of the Tortuga.

"What's going on, Aviva?" asked Martin.

"See for yourself." An old lady came up on the screen. She had grey hair with a scarf around it. Also she had a sweater tied around neck, and wore a long black dress

"Oh, Wild Kratts. I need your help. My poor little kitty is stuck up a tree, and I cant reach him due to my arthritis. Can you help me?"

"Can do, miss. What's your address?" asked Chris.

"On 936 Sycamore Drive. Oh, and please hurry. I don't know what I would do without my poor little kitty. Toodles!"

"Really, Toodles? But for some reason, that old lady seems very weird." said Martin.

"No time to think. We better go." They ran off.

* * *

When they got their, they were surprised to notice one thing strange about the address.

"Hey, this is Zach's mansion." said Shira.

"Maybe it was his mother." thought Nic.

"There's no way that could have been his mother." exckaimed Aviva.

"Hello, Wild Kratts." The old lady stepped on the porch.

"Oh, there you are, ma'am. So, where's your cat?" asked Chris.

"He's up there."

"I'll grab him." said Martin.

He climbed up the tree.

"So, how did your cat get up there, miss?" Chris put his hand on the lady's shoulder. But, when she turn around, her face turned into the face of a Zachbot.

"Ma'am?!" shrieked Aviva. Then, someone gagged the rest of the crew and took them away.

"Okay, ma'am. Here's your.." He noticed that they were gone.

"Guys? Where are you?" Then, something hit Martin on the back of his head, which caused him to be unconscious. The cat just ran off.

* * *

Chris was the first one who regained consciousness. His vision was blurry, but all he could make out was three blurry figures. But his hearing was well.

"Now that we have them, we'll steal their powers away from them." It was Zach's voice.

"Zach! But then, who are the others?" he thought.

"Chris, wake up. Wake up." He heard Martin's voice.

"Martin, where are..." He tried to move, but his hands and ankles were chained.

"Well, looks like their finally awake." said Donita.

"Good, now for the stealing." said Gourmand.

"Donita, Gourmand, and Zach. What do you up to this time?" asked Aviva.

"It goes like this. You got something we want, and we want it now!" laughed Zach.

"What do you want that we have?" asked Martin.

"What else, your powers!" said Zach.

"You can't get our powers without taking our...E-Braces?" Rico noticed his E-Brace was gone, and so were the rest of their E-Braces.

"Looking for these? Yeah, I knew you were going to need them, but we decided to keep them." said Gourmand.

"You coward! Give us back our E-Braces!" yelled Martin.

"Hmm, no! But I will do this. I present to you the Power Leecher 2.0. With this I'll steal the powers from you, and then I'll dominate the world!" Zach laughed maniacally.

"Hold it! Our powers are in the E-Braces. Why do you need us?" asked Shira.

"I can explain that. You see, when you all found the Sacred Five, the powers within each of them bonded to each one of you. So, technically, you do have powers." said Zach. The others looked shocked.

"Nic, why didn't you tell us?" asked Chris.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you upset." replied Nic.

"Now, enough chit chat. Time steal some powers." said Donita.

Zach turned on the Leecher. The chains that were holding the Wild Kratts were absorbing their powers.

"Ahh! I feel my powers draining!" cried Rico.

"Me too!" replied Martin.

The villains were grinning with there evil smiles.

Nic then decided to use his powers to bust open the chains that held him. "Hi-yahh!" He ran to the Power Leecher.

"Hey, get your hands off of that!" exclaimed Zach.

"Or else, what?" Suddenly, he pressed a button in the Leecher. Then it started to go haywire. "What's going on?!"

The others felt a surge of pain course through their bodies. Nic knew that it was going to blow. He created a shield of green energy. The Leecher blew up! As the dust, cleared the Wild Kratts felt weird.

"Whoa, that was very crazy." Martin said, but his voice was like Rico's.

"Hey, Martin. Your voice sounds different." said "Rico", with Chris's voice.

"That's not Martin. I'm Martin." said Chris, with Martin's voice.

"What's going on?" said Aviva, with Shira's voice.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." said Shira, with Aviva's voice.

"G-Guys, are you okay? asked Nic.

"Yeah, Why?" Martin was noticing that he was wearing the exact outfit like Rico's.

"Hey, why am I wearing this?" He then noticed that Chris was wearing a blue shirt like his, and had sky blue eyes.

"Huh?! Why am I wearing this?" asked Chris.

Everyone noticed that they were wearing outfits as the person their bodies were stuck with.

"Oops, my bad. I think it was that button." said Nic.

"Zach why did you put a swap button on this thing?" asked Gourmand, who was, surprisingly dressed in clothes similar to Donita's, and spoke in Donita's voice.

"I thought it would do us some good. And why are you wearing Donita's clothes?" aaked Donita, in Zach's clothes and voice.

"Will you to shut up or...AHHHHHH! WHY AM I IN YOUR BODY?!" asked Zach, in Gourmand's clothes and voice.

"Uh-oh. I think that button may have caused everyone to switch personalities. But, if everyone's personality was changed, then that must mean..." Donach (Donita/Zach) grabbed the Leecher from Nic.

"That's Varmitech property! We'll see you later, Wild Rats!"

"THAT'S WILD KRATTS!" they all yelled.

"Oh brother. It sounds worse than before." pouted Chritin (Chris/Martin).

"You telling me? I'm thirsty. Since I'm in Martin's body, I should be able to make water. E-Brace, Activate!" said Marico (Martin Rico). But, for some reason, instead of shooting out water, it shot out...fire?

"What?! How come it's not working?"

"None of them are working." said Avira (Aviva/Shira).

"Oh boy, I was afraid of this. Since you aren't in your regular bodies, your powers are switched." said Nic.

"Switched?!" they all said.

"Well this is great. So since I'm in Chris's body, I now control the Element of Water, not Earth." said Chritin.

"Well, I better go see what I can do with the this. I'll see you later." Nic said as he went through a portal.

"This is a huge predicament. Let's go back to the Tortuga. Maybe we can try to do something." said Shiviva. All of them went back to Tortuga.

* * *

When they got back, they were still moping.

"Man, why do I have to be in Rico's body. No offense, but I don't want to be a seventeen year old again." said Marico.

"Hey, that happens be a good look on you, compared to a creature adventurer outfit. I mean, serious, this is getting to be a little hot." Ris said as he unzipped his jacket.

"WHAT?! That's a one of a kind outfit!" said Marico.

They started arguing. Avira want to blast them with her wind, as she was conjuring up the wind, she didn't realize that she had Shira's Element, so she simply shocked them with purple lightning bolts.

"OWWWW!"

"Oops. Sorry, I forgot about that." she said.

"I hope this doesn't happen when your really mad." replied Marico, rubbing the sore spot.

"Come on, Rico. It was just an accident." said Chritin.

Nic returned from Mother Nature's temple.

"NIC, WHATDOWEDO?!WE'REDESPERATE!WEDON'TWANT TOBEINEACHOTHERS'BODIESFOEVER..." Nic whistled so loud that it almost hurt their eardrums.

"HEY! I NEED ABSOLUTE SILENCE!" The swapped Wild Kratts quieted down.

"Now, here's the deal. Mother couldn't find an antidote for this. Also, you all have...The Case of the Swaps!"

"What?!" they all gasped

"What are..the Swaps?!" asked Chris.

"It only happens when one's powers are switched with another's. Each one of you have exactly until sunset before..." said Nic in a low tone.

"Before what?" asked Ris, worried.

"... Before, each one of you will be stuck with the person you swapped with." Everyone looked shocked, Chritin fainted, and Marico want to cry.

"Please tell me your joking!" said Ris. But Nic just held his head low.

"Oh man. This is just plain ridiculous." said Chritin as he punched to wall, but then a blast of water squirted out.

"Whoa! Chris, Help!" said Chritin.

With that, Ris made some vines come out, and plugged the hole in the wall.

"Phew! Thanks, dude."

"No problem!" said Ris.

"But...there is a way to reverse this." said Nic.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"With this!" Nic held up a rainbow colored gemstone. "This is Iris's Jewel. This jewel has the power of to reverse this mess."

"Okay. Work up your magic and put us back in put us back in our own bodies." said Avira.

"Hold on. It's not that easy. In order for it to work, it must go to the orgin on where y'all were switched."

"Origin? I'm confused." said Marico.

"Wait! The Power Leecher was caused of this. So all we have to do is stick that gem on it, and we'll be our normal selves again." said Shiviva.

"Exactly." said Nic.

"But if you haven't noticed, but the guys took the Leecher, so how are we going to find them?" asked Chritin.

"Don't worry. We have exactly nine and a half hours left until sunset. We have plenty of time. I'll go look for him." said Nic.

"Hurry, Nic. I don't know how much longer I can take this." said Marico. Chritin looked, at him, annoyed.

"What?!"

* * *

In the park, Marico, Ris, and Chritin walked along the path.

"Well, it's not all that bad. At least we get see each other's personality." said Marico.

"I guess you can say that, but it feels kind of creepy." said Ris.

Then, Gavin, Aidan, and Ronan saw them.

"Hey, look! It's the Wild Kratts!" said Gavin. This was a problem.

"Oh no. If they see us, they'll know something is up." said Marico..

"What do we do?" asked Ris.

"Um...I know. We need to change our clothes, so they won't suspect a thing." said Chritin.

"What?!" said the others.

"Just trust me." So, they went behind so bushes and exchanged clothes with the proper person.

"Huh? I thought I just saw them just a minute ago." said Aidan.

"Why there you are. Thought I get you with my practical joke." said Chritin, trying to be like Chris, wearing Ris's green shirt

"Chris...is that you?" asked Ronan.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because you sound like Martin."

"Oh, well, it's...uh, part of my...April Fool's day joke." he smiled nervously.

"But, it's only December." said Aidan.

"Um...I'm starting early."

"And I thought I saw Martin and Rico." said Ronan.

"You did, you did." said Ris, wearing Marico's outfit, trying to sound like Rico.

"Yep, you saw us." said Marico, in Chritin's shirt.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Aidan.

"Well, we're, uhh..um" Chritin started, "...Help me!" he whispered.

"It's part of a game. It's called...um "The Old Switcheroo" said Marico.

"Isn't that the name of the episode?" whispered Chritin, but Marico elbowed him in the arm.

"Can we play?!" asked the oldest Wild Kratts kid.

"NO! I mean...not right now. This is pretty top secret. But you're the only ones who knows about this." said Marico.

"Oh, I get it now. We'll just...leave you three to your game, I guess. See you later." said Gavin. The Wild Kratts Kids ran off.

"Phew, that was close." said Marico. But, the other two were staring at him, still confused.

"What?! Could you have thought of a better idea?"

Ris's Creaturepod ranged. "Chris here, or should I say Rico? I don't know. What's up?"

"I've got good news and bad news. Which one you want to hear?" asked Nic.

"Good news!" said Marico and Chritin. "Bad news." said Ris, at the same.

"Well...the good news is that we've located Zach's ship so we hook Iris's Jewel to the Leecher. However..." said Nic.

"However what?' said Ris.

"However, the bad news is that there's only an hour left until your new selves will be your permanent selves." The male members gasped.

"Oh no. We have to get there, pronto! Nic, where are they located?' asked Ris.

"We triangulated their position on the GPS satellite, and it looks like there at...Varmitech Village!" said Nic.

"What's Varmitech Village?" asked Marico.

"That's the place where all of the villains took every baby animal we ever met, and..." Chritin cut him off.

"Um, hello. Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Chritin.

"Oh yeah. Let's needed to back to the Tortuga!" exclaimed Ris.

"Right!"

* * *

This Wild Kratts landed near the parking lot. The villains were trying to fix the precious invention.

"Okay, we just need recalibrate the main systems and..." Then, Zourmand ( Zach/ Gourmand) sniffed the air.

"I smell Wild Kratts!"

"What?! Here?!" exclaimed Donach.

"Hey, stop right there!" exclaimed Ris.

"Well, look what we have here. The Swapped Kratts." said Gornita (Gourmand/Donita).

"Look, we just want to be in our own bodies. So please, just give us the Leecher." said Chritin.

"No way! In fact," Donach pressed a button, " I've activated a self destruct timer on it." He laughed maniacally.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the Wild Kratts.

"Zach, you can't do that!" said Avira.

"I just did." sneered Donach.

"You don't understand, if you destroy it, the bodies that we're stuck with are going to be the new bodies we will have permanently. So that means, if it's destroyed, your personalities will never be the same." said Ris.

"Whatever. If I can't have my body back, then no one can!"

"That's it!" yelled Ris, who conjured a vine to grab the Leecher.

"Oh no you don't. Zachbots, get them!" commanded Donach.

The Wild Kratts charged at the Zachbots. The vine created was cut of by a of scissors from Gornita.

"Ha! You're going to have to better than that, Ris-angelo." said Gornita.

"Oh really?" He concentrated on his element. Then, his E-Brace glowed intensely. "Vine Whips!" he commanded. Two huge vines sprouted on the ground. Ris raised his hands, and so did the vines. He let them down, and the vines hit the ground with a tremendous amount of force. The ground shook intensely, causing the other villains to fall, and the Leecher to fly in the air.

"The Leecher!" cried Shiviva.

"Hey, come back here!" cried Donach. Chritin and Shiviva used their powers. Chritin made a puddle of water to make Donach slip, and Shiviva made a little burst of air to float the Leecher to them.

"I got the Leecher." She said, but looked at the clock. "We need to hurry. There's only a minute left. Nick do your thing." She tossed him the Leecher.

"Got it!" He attached the Iris's Jewel to the Leecher.

"Now, time to switch!" said Nic. But, Dabio grabbed Nic, causing the Leecher to fall in the ground, but it wasn't enough force to break it.

"Hey let go of me, you big buffoon!" cried Nic.

"Aww so close, yet so far!" laughed Donach.

Then Nic had an idea. He concentrated on his powers. His hands started glowing.

"Hey what are you doing?!" asked Zourmand.

"THIS!" He raised his hands and the villains floated in the air. "What's going on?!" asked Gornita. Then, he made the Wild Kratts float.

"I hope you know what your doing." said Ris.

"Trust me, I know."

Nic elbowed Dabio, and got free. He grabbed the Leecher. Ten seconds remained, and sun was starting to set. He didn't waste no time to press the button. A rainbow beam shit out of Leecher and hit the swapped people. The people started to feel their original selves.

Nic threw the Leecher, and created a forcefield surrounding it. It exploded just in time. Nic was breathing heavily.

The Wild Kratts landed on the ground. "Did it work?" Chris(?) looked at himself and saw his shirt was back to normal, and his eyes were back to being hazel.

"Yes, it work! We back to normal!" cheered Martin.

They saw the villains get up. Donita was the first to speak. "Oh, my head hurts. I'm getting out here." Yep, she was back to normal.

"You can say that again." said Gourmand.

"Ahhh! Switched or not, I'll get you next time, Wild Rats!" said Zach, as he ran off.

"How many times do we have to say it, bro? It's Wild Kratts!" groaned Martin.

"It feels good to to be back to old selves. But I have to say, it was nice being you, Aviva." said Shira.

"Same here." replied Aviva.

"Wait, before we go, we need to something first." said Rico. He pointed to his E-Brace.

"Ohhh." said the others. They all gave each other their respective E-Braces.

"Now, we can go!" said Rico.

"You said it. I think I'm going to go back to bed. I think there has been enough switching for one day." said Martin.

The others laughed and walked out


End file.
